Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians is an-all new movie by DisneyDaniel93. It premeired on YouTube March 1st 2010. Plot Pongo is a Dalmatian who lives in a London bachelor flat with his owner named Roger Radcliffe, a romantic songwriter and his new friends, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Jungle Book Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi and Brock. Bored with bachelor life, Pongo decides to find a wife for Roger and a mate for himself. While watching various female dog-human pairs out the window, them spots the perfect couple, a woman named Anita and her female dalmatian, Perdita. Them quickly gets Roger, Pooh and Friends out of the house and drags them through the park to arrange a meeting. Pongo accidentally causes both Roger and Anita to fall into a pond, but it works out well as the couple falls in love. Both the human couple and the dog couple marry. Pooh and his friends are now their Chaperones. Later, Perdita gives birth to 15 puppies. One almost dies, but Roger, Pooh and the others were able to revive it by rubbing it in a towel (because of which, they would name the pup, "Lucky"). That same night, they are visited by Cruella De Vil, a wealthy former schoolmate of Anita's. She offers to buy the entire litter of puppies for a large sum, but Roger, Pooh and the others says they are not selling any of the puppies. Weeks later, she hires Jasper and Horace Badun to steal all of the puppies. Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Ash, and Pikachu were also stolen at the same time. When Scotland Yard is unable to prove she stole them or find the puppies and their friends, Rabbit, Eeyore, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Pongo and Perdita use the "Twilight Bark", normally a canine gossip line, to ask for help from the other dogs in England. In a subplot, Horace and Jasper realized that they also captured Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Ash and Pikachu with the puppies and they locked the five friends in a room. In that room, they were confronted by The Joker, Harley Quinn, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Maleficent, Jafar and Iago. They all told the five friends that they were sent by Bowser Koopa to join forces with Cruella and told them their evil plan to Make Dalmatian Fur Coats and they told them that they cannot interfere. Meanwhile. Colonel, an old sheepdog, along with his compatriots Captain, a gray horse, and Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat, find the puppies, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Ash and Pikachu in a place called Hell Hall (A.K.A The De Vil Place), along with other Dalmatian puppies that Cruella had purchased from various dog stores. Tibbs learns the puppies are going to be made into dog-skin fur coats and the Colonel quickly sends word back to London. Upon receiving the message, Rabbit, Eeyore, the Vultures, Jiminy, Brock, Misty, Pongo and Perdita immediately leave London to retrieve their puppies and their friends. Meanwhile, Tibbs overhears Cruella ordering the Baduns and the villains to kill and render the puppies that night out of fear the police will soon find them. In response, Tibbs attempts to rescue the puppies, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Ash and Pikachu himself while the Baduns and the villains are watching the television, but they finish their show and come for them before Tibbs can get the puppies, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Ash and Pikachu out of the house. Rabbit, Eeyore, the Vultures, Jiminy, Misty, Brock, Pongo and Perdita burst through a window just as the Baduns and the villains have cornered them and are about to kill them. While the adult dogs attack the two men and the ten friends attack the villains, Colonel and Tibbs guide the puppies, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Ash and Pikachu from the house. After a happy reunion with their own puppies, Everyone realize there are 84 other puppies with them. shocked at Cruella and the Villains plans as they are part of Bowser's dastardly plots to get rid of Pooh and his friends they decide to adopt all of the puppies, certain that Roger and Anita would never reject them. The dogs and our heroes begin making their way back to London, aided by other animals along the way, with Cruella, the Baduns, and the villains giving chase. In one town named dinsford, they cover themselves with soot so they appear to be labrador retrievers, then pile inside a moving van going back to London. As the van is leaving, melting snow clears off the soot and Cruella sees them. In a maniacal rage, she follows the van in her car. Around the same time, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, and The Grand Duke of Owls appear and Pooh and the others decided to fight them. Tigger and Pikachu fought Ursula and they told her to get lost, she vows that she'll get Pooh and the others next time. The Vultures attacked The Duke and Tigger helps out by using a flashlight to scare the Duke away. Ash and Brock use their Pokemon to defeat Hades. Pooh uses Ice Cream to fight Jafar, Maleficent, and Iago but he soon ran out of it. Aladdin makes a cameo and he gives Ash a magic lamp and Ash throws it to Pooh and Pooh uses the lamp to put the three villains in it. Tigger uses a caterpult to send the lamp far from London. After the battle, our heroes saw Cruella driving up to the van and rams it, but the Baduns, trying to cut off the van from above, and The Joker and Harley Quinn coming from a different direction, end up colliding with her. Both vehicles crash into a deep ravine. Cruella yells in frustration as the van drives away. The Joker told Harley not to say another word. Back in London, Roger and Anita are attempting to celebrate Christmas and Roger's first big hit, a song about Cruella, but they miss their canine friends and their Chaperones. Suddenly barking is heard outside and after their nanny opens the door, the house is filled with dogs. Pooh and his friends giving Anita and Roger the christmas surprise after wiping away more of the soot, the couple and his friends is delighted to realize their companions have returned home. They decide to use the money from the song and the reward to buy a large house in the country so they can keep all 101 Dalmatians. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Joker, Harley Quinn, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades and The Grand Duke of Owls guest star in this motion picture. *Aladdin makes a cameo appearance during the battle between good and evil. *Music from The Emperor's New Groove (composed by John Debney), The Land Before Time (composed by James Horner), Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast (both composed by Alan Menken) have been used in two battle scenes. * Soon Cruella De Vil will reunite with Bowser, Lord Zedd and his villain army to destroy Pooh and his friends and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Bowser's Version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! *In one scene of the movie, The Duke mentions Bowser Koopa's name while he and the other villains talk to Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Ash and Pikachu. *Like LionKingRulezAgain1's film, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, the Pokemon movies 1, 2, 3, and 5, Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Sleeping Beauty, Batman: Mask of The Phantasm, The Little Mermaid, Rock-A-Doodle, Hercules, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas, and The Jungle Book 2, and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Piglet's Big Movie, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, Pokemon 4Ever, Fun And Fancy Free, and Mickey's House of Villains. *Both Jasper Badun, Colonel and Buzzie the Vulture were voiced by J. Pat O'Malley